Jeremy Gill
Jeremy Gill is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Jeremy Gill is a famous fisherman known for capturing exotic fish. He has written articles that have been featured in the New Hanover Gazette and has also authored many books on the subject. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The player can encounter Jeremy fishing on the pier on which his house sits upon. Jeremy assumes the player is a fan, and asks if he would like an autograph or a photograph with him. After a short conversation, Jeremy asks the player to send him a number of large, rare fish that they are to catch, as long as they are at least twenty-four inches long and weigh at least ten pounds. He gives the player his card and a map, which pinpoints the locations of the legendary fish on the map. After catching all of the legendary fish, Jeremy sends the player an invitation to his home in the mail. When the player arrives, Jeremy is fuming about his critics and announces that he intends to seek out a certain large catfish in Río Bravo, and that he wants the protagonist to take a photograph of him catching it to disprove accusations of him being fraudulent. John is initially hesitant, but relents to help him after he promises to reward him. After the two reach the San Luis River, Jeremy casts his line while telling the player about himself. John takes to setting up close behind him and prepares his camera, and the two wait for the catfish. Eventually becoming bored, John falls asleep during Jeremy's continuous stories of his supposed wide fame. When he wakes the next day, Jeremy is still bragging about his exploits and standing with his fishing line in the water. Suddenly, however, the line is finally tugged, and Jeremy struggles before he is pulled, with immense force, into the river. Jeremy is not seen again after this, although his hat and special spinner are left behind on the ground to be taken by the player. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"A Fisher of Fish" Trivia * Gill is the author of the numerous handbills about fishing lures that can be obtained by the player throughout the game. * Gill's hat can be obtained after completing his side missions. Alternatively, the player can also acquire it by killing him with dynamite and looting it prior to starting the mission. * Indicated by his conversation with players, Gill had been facing accusations for being a fraud, thus he tried to prove himself by catching the Legendary Channel Catfish, which ultimately led to his death. ** Considering that Gill, a supposed skilled fisherman, asked players to capture several legendary fish instead of capturing them himself, as well as his rather clumsy moves during fishing, these accusations might be not entirely baseless. * Jeremy's appearance in 1899 is the same as it is in 1907. This makes him one of several characters to not visibly age in between the main campaign and the epilogue. * In each journal entry, Arthur and John will remark how Jeremy is an "awful fella", showing incredible dislike of him in the admittedly brief time they know him. This is likely due to how arrogant and cocky he is both towards and around them. Gallery Jeremy Gill RDRII.jpg Navigation Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2